Silent
by aposentada
Summary: [RonLucius] Afinal, ele o havia ensinado o que era desejo. Chan, ligeiramente dark. Short fic.


**Título:** Silent  
**Fandom:**: Harry Potter  
**Autora:** Christine Annette Waters  
**Classificação:** Yaoi/Angst - R  
**Ship:** Ron/Lucius, leve Ron/Harry  
**Resumo:** "Afinal, ele o havia ensinado o que era desejo." Chan, ligeiramente dark. Short fic.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence.   
**Avisos:** **CHAN!** Estejam avisados. Angst, um pouco NC.

**Silent**

Ele nunca falaria para ninguém como aprendeu o que era desejo. Fora pouco antes de ir para seu segundo ano em Hogwarts – o dia que haviam encontrado os Malfoys no Beco Diagonal. Por um instante, ele o olhara de cima a baixo com uma expressão estranha no rosto, quase cobiçosa – no segundo seguinte, já colocara a máscara de orgulho no rosto de novo e saído da loja com o filho. Ele teve noção de que algo estranho acontecera ali, naquele momento, mas não soube de imediato o que era – apenas de madrugada, tentando dormir, percebeu o que era.

Antes de qualquer garota, fora ele que o desejara e provocara uma estranha curiosidade – naquela época, ele não sabia o significado da palavra pedofilia. Nem naquela noite e nem alguns meses depois, quando Lucius o encurralara sozinho num dos corredores e o agarrara como se daquilo dependesse sua vida. O beijo havia sido estranho, mas intenso – e as mãos percorriam seu corpo como se quisessem deixar marcas permanentes ali. Tudo terminara tão bruscamente como começara, e de repente ele se viu jogado no chão com as vestes desarrumadas. Mas intacto.

Os anos passaram, e com ele veio o conhecimento do que realmente havia acontecido ali. O ódio que sentia agora não era menor que a vergonha que o impedia de contar a qualquer um – até mesmo Harry – o que Lucius Malfoy fizera a ele. Sentia-se sujo, apesar de saber que não tivera a menor culpa. Quando os hormônios vieram à superfície, surgiu o interesse pelas garotas, uma grande curiosidade pelos garotos e desejos estranhos, que não o deixaram mais tranqüilo. Começava a pensar se apenas alguns minutos de carícias não haviam deixado marcas mais profundas do que havia imaginado.

16, 17 anos. A guerra estourou sobre sua cabeça e, junto com ela, a constatação de que não era exatamente um hétero bem-resolvido. As garotas não despertavam mais tanto interesse assim, ao mesmo tempo que alguns rapazes começaram a parecer definitivamente mais atraentes. Quando seu melhor amigo o beijara no vestiário, não foi uma confirmação, apenas a prova final. Sua inquietação sobre a sexualidade serenou, mas não uma certa vergonha. E a lembrança dele. Toda a vez que surgia de novo, parecia com cores mais vivas, embora não o visse há vários anos.

Quando caiu prisioneiro numa das batalhas, desejou imediatamente ser a mais estranha das criaturas. Os Comensais olhavam para ele, desejos escusos que o faziam relembrar de antigos traumas, olhares sujos. Quando três deles o agarraram e começaram a rasgar os farrapos que haviam se tornado suas roupas, ele percebeu que não conseguiria lutar. Só sobrara a alternativa de fechar os olhos e esperar que passasse depressa.

Mesmo quando ouviu gritos de surpresa e barulhos de corpos caindo no chão, não abriu os olhos. Não teve coragem, nem mesmo quando alguém o levantou e ele sentiu os pés deixarem o chão e a cabeça apoiar-se em um ombro.

Quando foi colocado deitado numa superfície macia, ele já sabia quem era. Não havia necessidade de encarar. Sentiu os lábios gelados o beijarem no pescoço, e, estremecendo, ele se sentiu exatamente como um garoto de doze anos, completamente inconsciente do que faziam a ele.

Mas agora ele tinha dezenove e sabia o que estava acontecendo. E quem estava fazendo. As mãos percorriam seu corpo e tocavam sua pele, se certificando de que ninguém jamais estivera num nível de intimidade tão grande. E nunca estivera mesmo. Nem em seu corpo, nem em sua alma. De alguma forma estranha, ele sabia que o outro não lhe faria mal. Ele apenas o queria para si. Terminar o que começara muitos anos antes.

Quando finalmente abriu os olhos, já havia terminado. Encarou os lençóis azulados. Se algum dia fosse resgatado, perceberiam que havia sido violado. Sua família ficaria revoltada, sua mãe choraria, seu pai juraria de morte o responsável e Harry perguntaria, furioso, quem havia sido. 

Mas ele nunca falaria, simplesmente porque não havia sido uma agressão. Ele não levantara um dedo contra. Numa encruzilhada entre perversão, desejo, nojo e ódio, ele se perdera em sua mente. Em algum canto escuso, pensava se Lucius apenas não possuíra o que era seu por direito. Sentiu-o acariciar suavemente suas costas.

Afinal, ele o havia ensinado o que era desejo.


End file.
